


I Wish I Could Offer an Appeal

by Rays



Series: Destiny Verse [9]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays/pseuds/Rays
Summary: On their way to the Castle Blackspire, Eliot and Quentin try to get on the same page.





	I Wish I Could Offer an Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I've been trying to work out since the finale. Took me a while to get it how I wanted. The title comes from the song Belong by the Cary Brothers. Enjoy!

Eliot watched as the waves crashed against the side of the Muntjac and tried to distract himself from everything that was going on. They finally got all the keys, and they were on their way to get magic back. Eliot had wished for this for longer than he could remember. If he tried to think of the actual timeline of how long it had taken them to get these keys, it would only confuse him. He had thought after all this time that this moment would feel momentous, but Eliot just felt a weary sense of dread.

Quentin’s announcement that he was staying behind in the castle to guard the monster was still ringing in his ears. He couldn’t believe this was how it was going to end. He remembered what the Great Cock had told him; this was what he was born to do. He had felt it then, a sense of pride and importance that everything had led him here. All his faults and mistakes had been worth it because he was going to restore magic. If he had known then though what the price would be, he never would have gone through with it. He couldn’t believe that his destiny was to lose the person he loved most.

“Hey,” Quentin’s soft voice wafted through his cabin as he peeked into the room. “You’re missing out on tacos.” Eliot closed his eyes against the rage that was building inside him. He couldn’t believe that Quentin wanted to talk to him about fucking tacos. “If you don’t get out there soon then-”

“How could you do this?” Eliot asked slowly turning around. “How could you do this to me?” Quentin sighed and then closed the door to the cabin softly.

“I’m not doing it _to_ you Eliot,” Quentin said as he walked forward a bit. Eliot could tell he wanted to walk closer to him, but he wasn’t ready for that, so he backed up against the wall. Quentin took the hint and came to a stop by the bed. “I’m doing this _for_ you, for everyone. Can’t you see that?”

“The only thing I see is you throwing your life away like it doesn’t matter.” Eliot snapped, tears filling his eyes. He had tried so hard and for so long to get Quentin to value his life, to see how important he was, and Eliot had failed him.

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Quentin said gently, he was so calm it only made Eliot angrier. “This needs to be done, the quest taught us-”

“The quest taught us shit.” Quentin sighed.

“This all happened because of me,” he said. “I killed Ember and-”

“Okay, enough of that,” Eliot stopped him. “I am sick and tired of hearing you say that. Yes, you killed Ember I was there, I know.” Now Eliot moved forward, his anger rising, he moved till he was standing in front of Quentin. “But you need to stop acting like that was some kamikaze solo mission you came up with all on your own.”

“Eliot,” Quentin said closing his eyes. Eliot shook his head and held up his hand to stop Quentin from continuing.

“I’m the one who told you that you had to help remember? You wanted to wallow in your Alice self-pity, but I wouldn’t let you. I convinced you and Julia to help. I sent you to Umber and helped plan everything. So, stop acting like all this comes down to you because it’s not true.” Quentin nodded slightly and then reached out his hand, but Eliot took a step back with a small shake of his head. Quentin nodded again and took a step back himself.

“I’m not expecting you to understand or to like this,” Quentin said. Eliot could see tears filling his eyes. “But it’s going to happen El, and we don’t have much time left. I don’t want to spend-” Quentin broke off and looked away from Eliot, bringing his hand to face. Eliot fought against it; this pull that he had inside of him to comfort Quentin when he needed him. Quentin pulled himself together quickly though, and Eliot was allowed to stay mad. “Can you just get on board with this, I need you too.” Eliot ran his hands through his hair and his heart starting pounding.

“I’m supposed to let you go?” he asked with a bitter laugh. "Would you?”

“There’s no way I can answer that Eliot,” Quentin said, his whole body seeming to sag in frustration. “I know this is unfair of me to ask and if our roles were reversed I would be acting just like you, probably more crazy because I’m me. But Eliot, I need to do this and if you ever loved me then-”

“No!” Eliot snapped, glaring at him, tears burning his eyes. “Don’t you fucking say that if I loved you then I should just step aside because that’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Okay,” Quentin said. “That’s fair, but that doesn’t change anything.” Eliot pulled his arms around himself and stared down at the ground. He felt like was sinking down, his pain was swallowing him up. “Eliot,” Quentin had moved over to him now, the pull inside of him to comfort Eliot when he needed it was obviously still working. Eliot saw his hand hovering over his arm, and Eliot reached out and grabbed it.

“What if I stayed too.” Quentin’s first reaction was to smile, and Eliot felt his heart break a little with that smile. Quentin ducked his head down, and Eliot saw a tear fall off of his face, and Eliot squeezed his hand one more time before he let it go.

“You can’t do that El,” Quentin said quietly as he looked back up. “You need to be here. You have so much more to do.”

“And you don’t?” Eliot asked. Pain shot through him like the simple act of speaking was enough to send a knife through his body.

“That’s not-” Quentin sighed and closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds as he tried to form his next response. “Margo is going to need you. She may be the strongest person I’ve ever met, but she is going to need you at her side, and you know that.” Eliot moved away from Quentin and walked numbly to the bed.

“Margo would be-” he started to say, but stopped because he knew what Quentin said was true. His legs hit the bed, and he sat down roughly. Quentin moved to stand in front of him and waited until Eliot looked up to keep going.

“You should tell her about Rupert.” Eliot’s heart might have stopped at the mention of their son. He was glad he was sitting down because he felt lightheaded suddenly and he closed his eyes against the swirling of the room. “You need someone you can talk about him with.”

“Q,” he whispered.

“The reason I know I can do this is because of you,” Quentin said quickly, not wanting Eliot to interrupt him. “We had a whole life together. And it was good, even the parts of it where we fought and sometimes hated each other. Even after Arielle died, it was still good because I had you."

“Q,” Eliot said a little more desperate now. He wanted Quentin to stop; he was in pain and Quentin was making it worse.

“El, I want you to be happy. I want you to live a long and good life and die an old man who was happy that we had each other once up a time. We were the beauty of all life, remember?”

“Quentin,” He looked up at Quentin now, tears streaming down his face. Quentin’s face stayed calm, and he bent down, so they were eye to eye.

“Please, El,” he said softly. “Please tell me you can go along with this idea.” Eliot looked into those eyes, and he wanted to say yes. He wanted to agree because it was what Quentin wanted and he only ever wanted to do right by him. But he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

He couldn’t believe that he was here right now. He wished to be back at the mosaic, the warm sun beating down on them. The breeze and the opium calming all his fears. Arielle working in the garden while Rupert danced around, begging his dads to help with the puzzle. And he and Quentin, frozen in this beautiful place where there were no monsters or beasts that were out to get them. A place where they could have dumb fights and then make-up. Laying together under the stars and feeling like they were the only beings left in the entire world. How was Eliot supposed to give up on Quentin when just being near him made Eliot feel like all that was still within his reach.

“El?” Eliot swallowed and opened his mouth, and he had no idea what was about to come out. He didn’t get a chance to find out though, because Alice came into the cabin at that moment.

“Quentin, do you-” she stopped when she saw the two of them. “Oh, sorry. I’m sorry, I’m really-I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’m sorry-” She looked away like she had walked in on them having sex or something. Eliot covered his face with his hands and tried to calm his racing heart.

“It’s okay,” Quentin said frowning at her as he stood back up. “What’s up?”

“I was just hoping that I could talk to you for a minute,” She glanced at Eliot as he let his hands drop to his lap. “Alone, if that’s okay?” Quentin shot a glance at Eliot as if to ask for permission. Eliot nodded quickly, almost glad for the interruption. He and Quentin would probably go round and round until they were both so emotionally spent they would disappear into nothing.

“Yeah, sure.” Quentin looked back at Eliot. “Think about it,” Eliot looked away from him, and Quentin walked over to Alice. Eliot turned his back on the pair as they walked out of the cabin and Margo came in, giving Alice a dark look as they left.

“What was that about?” Margo asked watching them walk down the hall. “Did she do something because I told her-”

“Shut the door, Margo,” Eliot said, not looking over at her. “I have a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
